


Daughter of the Forest, Daughter of Dale

by Adariall



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Death, Death from Old Age, F/F, Femslash, Femslash Friday, First Love, Grief/Mourning, King Thorin, Non BoFA compliant, Queen Sigrid, Sappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of interconnected stories detailing the relationship between Tauriel and Sigrid from their first meeting to their inevitable parting.<br/>1. To Tauriel, loving Sigrid is as easy and as natural as breathing, yet at the same time it's the most terrifying thing she's ever felt in her life.<br/>2. Bard is dead and Sigrid is Queen, but it feels like she will never be warm again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As Natural as Breathing

To Tauriel, loving Sigrid seemed to be the easiest had ever done in her life. It came to her as naturally as breathing, and with the more time that passed the more it seemed to be as necessary to her continued survival as breathing as well. For the first time in her long life she understood exactly what Lúthien had forsaken her immortality for, and to the very depths of her soul she knew that the woman would have never felt a single regret for her choice . It was this understanding that also terrified her more than anything else ever had. In her life she'd faced armies of Orcs, relentlessly driven spiders, even an angry, drunken Thranduil, yet collectively they were less terrifying to her than the realization that if she had the choice she would give up her very life for the love of a single mortal woman. As if it were carved into her very bones she knew that in all the ages of the world to come there would never be another who would hold her heart in their hands as Sigrid did, and no one could ever love her in return as fiercely as her princess.


	2. All Things Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the reign of Bard comes to an end, the reign of his daughter begins.

In her mind, the day of her coronation should have been held on the darkest day of the year. It should have been ruined by destructive winds and driving rain so cold and sharp that it felt like knives when it struck bare skin as nature raged in response to the death of her father, the best man that she had ever known. Instead she found herself standing in front of dignitaries who represented the free peoples who inhabited their world in the bright sunlight of early summer as a crown that she'd never wished for was placed upon her head. As she raised her eyes from the wizard who'd appeared to oversee the proceedings she searched out Tauriel instinctively. Her wife stood next to the throne flanked by Tilda and Bain. All three were similarly dressed in finery that had been a gift from the King Under the Mountain and his sister, a symbol of their friendship and indeed of their understanding of the pain that the three siblings felt at the loss of their sole remaining parent. In the days since Bard's death she'd met with Thorin and his sister in private and she'd learnt of their own loss and had bourn witness to the ever strong Princess crying. It was that show of trust that allowed her, her own release when she'd arrived back to the living quarters that she shared with her wife. For the first time since her father's death she allowed herself to weep and to feel anything other than the crushing numbness that had set in the moment that she learnt of his passing. That release lifted some of the weight from her shoulders for a time and she was grateful for that, but as her coronation progressed she found that she'd begun to slip backwards into melancholia once more and her grief fell upon her shoulders like a cloak. It was the moment that Tauriel's gaze met her own when she felt a sudden shiver run down along her spine. The love and devotion that she found in her wife's eyes was near tangible and for a moment it almost felt as if she might be back at home in the warmth and safety of their bed. It pushed aside the cold that had set in as she'd watched the sun rise hours before and as she took a breath she knew that she would not give into the overwhelming urge that she'd felt to flee from the ceremony. It was Tauriel, her wife, her consort, who gave her strength and remained as immovable as Erebor herself. With each and every breath that she took time moved on, and all at once she knew that with her beloved at her side she would as well.


End file.
